1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment, and more particularly to an electronic equipment mounting a fuel cell thereon to be driven by electric power generated by the mounted fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic equipments, such as a portable telephone, a notebook computer, a digital camera, a wrist watch, a personal digital assistance (PDA), and an electronic notebook, have remarkably advanced, and have been developed.
An electronic equipment equipped with a generation section using a fuel cell as the power source section of the electronic equipment was proposed in response to the increase of the power consumption of the electronic equipments like this. In the fuel cell, a fuel for power generation, such as methanol, is needed for performing power generation to take out electric power.
Moreover, when the fuel cell performs power generation, water is simultaneously produced. The water produced by the fuel cell is discharged from the fuel cell as a gas. A configuration of withdrawing the gaseous water in the state of the water as a liquid to reserve the withdrawn water in, for example, a power source section including the fuel cell or in a withdrawing container provided in the electronic equipment was proposed. If the configuration of reserving the withdrawn water in the withdrawing container is adopted, the power generation cannot be continued when the withdrawing container is filled to the capacity. Consequently, when the withdrawing container is filled to the capacity, the water in the withdrawing container must be discharged. For the sake of this, a configuration to suitably cast away the water in the withdrawing container or a configuration of vaporizing the water in the withdrawing container to discharge the vaporized water to the open air has been proposed.
If the water in the withdrawing container is vaporized, the trouble of casting away the water in the withdrawing container can be saved. But, when the ambient humidity is relatively high, the vaporized water condenses, and the housing of the electronic equipment and the things around the electronic equipment are sometimes moistened by the condensation. Moreover, a portable electronic equipment is frequently operated with a human hand. In this case, a hand of a user of the electronic equipment is sometimes moistened when the withdrawn water is vaporized to be discharged.